


Don't get on Jemma's bad side

by MarvelFangirl58



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Simmons, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelFangirl58/pseuds/MarvelFangirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz gets hurt defending Simmons and she finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't get on Jemma's bad side

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say how much I love Fitzsimmons. They are the cutest people ever. Please Review

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters.

Jemma was lying on her bed, proof reading her lab report for biology, when she heard the door across from her room slam shut.  
She jumped up off the bed, racing to the door she grabbed her key and walked to Fitz's room across the hall.  
"Fitz I'm so sorry, I was reading my lab report for professor Ryan's class and I lost track of time" Jemma said as she knocked on his door. She was supposed to meet Fitz twenty minutes ago in the boiler room, but, she got so engrossed in her work she completely forgot the time until she heard his door slam.  
"Don't worry about it Simmons" Fitz called through the door "I presumed something came up"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Ehhh.......I don't think now is a good time"  
"Fitz what's wrong" worry laced through her voice.  
"Nothing Simmons, I'm fine" she heard him hiss in pain  
"Fitz if you don't let me in right now I'm going to break this door down and come in anyway"  
"Alright" he screamed "just don't freak out ok" she was defiantly worried now. He has only ever said that once, the time he had stayed up all night working on a side project and had missed an exam the next morning. Last time he said it she did freak out.  
She heard the door unlock and it opened slowly to reveal a scrawny, blue eyed, curly haired Fitz. She gasped when she saw it, grabbing his face in her hand to get a closer look. A bruise was already forming on his right eye.  
"Who did this to you?" She demanded.  
"Simmons it's nothing I just got into a small fight"  
"I don't care if its 'nothing' I just want to know who did it"  
"Simmons please it d........"  
"Who Fitz?"  
"It was Matthew Black" Fitz said giving up on not telling her. He had long since discovered nobody won in a fight with Simmons.  
He could tell she was shocked, that much was obvious, she was also a little pained, but, most of all she was furious.  
"Matthew Black" she repeated her words slicing through the silence that had formed. She couldn't believe it, how could he? She had been going out with Matt for a few weeks now. He seemed so sweet, a great guy. How could he do this to her best friend, or anyone for that matter?  
She quickly turned away from Fitz and stormed down the hall.  
"Simmons wait" he called after her "don't please you'll only make it worse"  
She kept walking at an alarming speed. People moved out of her way quickly as if they were afraid she would attack them. Fitz followed behind running to keep up with her. She flew down the stairs to the boiler room and threw open the door. Fitz didn't think it was possible, but, once she spotted Matt laughing with some friends she seemed to get more angry.  
Fitz knew if he were Matt right now he would be running for the hills. Simmons was scary when angry, but, downright terrifying when furious. When Matt saw her he smiled, that was a bad move.  
"Hey Simmons, Why do you look so angry?"  
She grabbed Fitz by the arm pulling him over so he was standing beside her.  
"This is why I look so angry" she said through clenched teeth trying to keep calm. "Did you do this?"  
"Hey babe don't look so angry, we were just playing around"  
"Do you think this......" She pointed to Fitz's face, her voice rising with each word ".......Is just playing around"  
"Hey, hey, hey don't go blaming me he came at me first" Simmons looked up surprised at that comment "He didn't tell you the whole story then. Figures"  
"She didn't give me a chance" Fitz mumbled looking at the ground.  
"Fitz is this true?" She looked up at him wondering why he would possibly attack a guy twice his size.  
Matthew smirked "Of course it's true tell her Leopold" Fitz glared at him. He hated his name and everyone knew it.  
Simmons grabbed his arm "Fitz please, tell me"  
"It's true I came at him first"  
"Why Fitz? Why would you do that?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. Fitz wasn't like this he was against violence unless someone attacked first, at least that's what he told her.  
She dragged him away from Matthew and his friends "Fitz tell me please" Fitz stayed silent staring at the ground.  
"Fine don't tell me" and with that she stormed off leaving him in a corner as people danced and celebrated around him. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Simmons was still angry at him. They promised not to keep secrets from each other, it was decided long ago. Fitz broke that promise and she couldn't forgive him for it, not yet anyway.  
They were walking into college together when they meet up with a friend, Alice Murphy, a biological engineer. She had biology with Simmons this morning while Fitz was on his way to the library.  
When Fitz left them, to turn down the corridor which led to the library, Alice spoke up "He really is a great guy you know. Cares a lot about you" she pointed out.  
Simmons smiled "Of course he does we're best friends"  
"And what he did, sticking up for you a few days ago in the boiler room, to a guy twice his size that just shows you how much he cares" Alice said as if she didn't hear Simmons at all.  
"Wait back track for a moment. What happened at the boiler room?"  
"Didn't he tell you?" Alice smirked knowing that Fitz hadn't said a word "A few days ago he was at the boiler room I was keeping him company while he was waiting for you. Anyway Matthew Black, that guy you went out with a few times, started saying these things about you"  
"What things?" Knowing full well what guys like him said when they had a few beers in them.  
"Well you know what guys are like. He kept telling everyone that you were hot and how you had a tight ass. But, then he started talking about Fitz. He kept saying things like 'He must be gay being around a beautiful specimen like that not want to tap it"  
"I could tell Fitz was getting angry, but, I managed to calm him down. Then Matthew started taking bets on how long it would take to get you into bed with him. Fitz just lost it, he tackled Matthew to the ground and started shouting at him"  
"What did he say?" Simmons said her voice barely above a whisper.  
"He kept saying things like 'Don't you dare say things like that about Jemma. You don't deserve her, She's beautiful, smart,loyal, nice to everyone and any guy would be lucky to have her'. One of Matt's friends pulled him off and Matt hit him after he got to his feet, thats how he got the black eye. I'm pretty sure someone filmed it and put it up online. I think it's down as 'student confesses his love for best friend'" Alice slid into her seat for the lecture leaving Simmons standing in shock beside her.  
Through out the lecture Simmons couldn't concentrate. Her head was filled with Alice's words. She couldn't believe Fitz said those things about her. She knew she was smart that part was obvious being at the Academy. But, he said she was beautiful. She hate to admit it but she knew she was pretty, guys asked her out now and then, but beautiful and in Fitz's eyes, never in a million years would she think that.  
She was still in shock when the lecture ended two hours later. She went straight to Fitz's room in a daze. She presumed he would be there since he normally got hungry after an hour and if he was still in the library he would have texted her to get her to meet up for lunch. While she walked she looked up the video of Fitz's fight with Matt. Alice described it perfectly and Simmons wondered how many times she had watched this to get all the words right.  
She dropped her stuff into her room and knocked on his door. He answered almost immediately.  
"Do you think so?" She asked him the minute she stepped inside his room.  
"Sorry Simmons you're going to have to be more specific"  
"What you said about me.....do you really think so?" Fitz immediately began thinking of what he has said about her to anyone over the few months they have known each other.  
"Simmons I don't know what you're talking about" she could be talking about anything. He talked about her all the time to anyone who would listen. His mother came over to visit him and the minute she meet Simmons she commented on how she already knew everything about her. Fitz had been mortified.  
"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Simmons said in a rush of words so fast that Fitz was monetarily lost for words.  
"Of course I do" He said when he finally found his tongue "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever meet" He blushed and looked down at his feet shocked that he actually said those words, even if it was the truth.  
Simmons blushed and looked at him eyes sparkling as the sun from the window hit them. She stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug.  
"I love you Leo Fitz. Don't you ever forget that" she stood back and was about to turn away when Fitz grabbed her and pulled her close.  
"I love you too Jemma Simmons" he closed the gap brushing his lips against hers. Simmons gasped as he did so. She couldn't believe Fitz was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand going into his hair as she deepened the kiss. She whimpered as his tongue grazed her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened for him quickly, moaning as he explored every inch of her mouth.  
"Leo" he moaned as he steered her towards the bed. She smiled against his mouth when she realised where they were headed.  
Her legs bumped the end of the bed. She turned and pushed him onto it climbing up to straddle him. She bent down and kissed him again, hands going under his shirt as she did. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly and pushed it off his shoulders. She then pulled her top over her head and threw it on the ground.  
"Wait, Jemma are you sure you want to do this?" Fitz worried that she would soon come to her senses, turn away from him and never come back.  
"Silly Fitz, would I really willingly straddle a guy and take off my shirt if I didn't want this?"  
"I'm just checking. I don't want to lose my best friend"  
"You're not going to loose me and I'm only making our friendship better" Fitz smiled pulling her down for a kiss. All he could think was that she was right this did make their friendship better.


End file.
